The Russian of Notre Dame part 18 Dimitri and Garrett Find Kayley
(Garrett emerges.) * Garrett: We have to find the Court of Miracles, before daybreak. If Shan Yu gets there first... are you coming with me? * Dimitri: I can't. * Garrett: I thought you were Kayley's friend. * Dimitri: Shan Yu's my master. I can't disobey him again. * Garrett: She stood up for you. You've got a funny way of showing gratitude. * (Garrett pauses, while Dimitri turns away.) * Garrett: Well, I'm not going to sit by and watch Shan Yu massacre innocent people. You do what you think is right. * (Garrett turns and leaves.) * Dimitri: (To the aliens) Look. What am I supposed to do? Go out there and rescue the girl from the jaws of death, and the whole town will cheer like I'm some sort of hero? She already has her knight in shining armour, and it's not me. Shan Yu was right. Shan Yu was right about everything. I'm tired of trying to be something I'm not. * (Celia Mae hands him a coat.) * Dimitri: I must be out of my mind! * (At ground level, Garrett is exiting the cathedral. No sooner has he stepped outside, than Dimitri hops in front of him.) * Dimitri: Garrett! (Garrett shouts out in surprise) I'm coming with you! * Garrett: I'm glad you changed your mind. * Dimitri: I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing it for her. * Garrett: You know where she is? * Dimitri: No, but she said this would help us find her. * (Dimitri pulls out the talisman and hands it to Garrett.) * Garrett: Good, good, good! Ahhh. Great! (Examines it.) What is it? * Dimitri: I'm not sure. * Garrett: Hmm. Must be some sort of code. Maybe it's Arabic. No,no, it's not Arabic. Maybe it's ancient Greek... * Dimitri: (whispering to himself) When you wear this woven band, you hold the city in your hand. * Garrett: What? * Dimitri: It's the city! * Garrett: What are you talking about? * Dimitri: It's a map! (Points to the centre) See, here's the cathedral, and the river, and this little... * Garrett: I've never seen a map that looks like this and... * (Dimitri and Garrett both talk at once, ending at the same time.) * Dimitri: ...and this is it! * Garrett: ...and this is not it! * (They both breathe deeply, then Garrett gives in.) * Garrett: All right, okay. You say it's a map, fine, it's a map. If we're going to find Kayley, we have to work together. Truce? * (Garrett taps Dimitri on the back.) * Dimitri: Well...okay. * (Dimitri taps Garrett back. Garrett winces from the pain. They start off.) * Dimitri: Sorry. * Garrett: No you're not. * (Dissolve to a single light entering a graveyard. Dimitri and Garrett approach a central grave, with a symbol on it.) * Garrett: This looks like the symbol on the map. * Dimitri: But what does it mean? * Garrett: Hmm. I'm not sure. I can make out an inscription, but it's going to take a few minutes to translate it. * (Dimitri pushes the lid off the grave, revealing a staircase going down.) * Garrett: Yes, well, or we could just go down those stairs. * (Dimitri and Garrett end up in a partially flooded chamber, lined with skeletons.) * Dimitri: Is this the Court of Miracles? * Garrett: Offhand, I'd say it's the Court of Ankle Deep Sewage. Must be the old catacombs. * (As the two men proceed, they fail to notice three of the skeletons rise behind them.) * Garrett: Cheerful place. Kinda makes you wish you got out more often, eh Dimitri? * Dimitri: Not me. I just want to warn Kayley and get back to the bell tower. I don't want to get in any more trouble. * Garrett: Speaking of trouble, we should have run in to some by now. * Dimitri: What do you mean? * Garrett: You know, a guard, a booby trap... * (Their torches blow out, leaving them in darkness.) * Garrett: ...or an ambush. Category:BruceHogan426 Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Parts Category:Scenes